Milk Does a Body Good
by Fuji S
Summary: Ryoma hates Milk. FujiRyo


Title: Milk Does a Body Good  
Author: Fuji S. yuki  
Rating: R for some sexual references  
Pairing: FujiRyo  
Sani-ne B-day 9  
Editing: Complete  
Editor: **nekomiao**

'Milk does a body good. Yea-right.' Ryoma thought bitterly, day in day out as he drank the stupid stuff. How he missed his grape flavored ponta, but Inui insists that if he wanted to become taller, he needed to drink more of this white stuff.

It made Ryoma fume with aggravation when one day Eiji commented to Oishi, "It looks like cum!"

Oishi of course stuttered out that the red head shouldn't say such words at his age. Of course, the acrobatic player totally rejected that ideal. After all, did he not consume Oishi with delight? He prattled on, making the regulars around them turn green with the exception of a tensai and Inui who was jotting down the new revealed facts of his teammates.

By this time Ryoma was turning green at the association of excretions from the body and milk. After all, he was raised by Echizen Nanjirou; the greatest ecchi in the world. Being near his so-called father results in him knowing some facts about the human body. Especially with his father continuing to ogle the playboy magazines he bought from the dirty porn shops.

So yes Ryoma did know what the hell 'cum' meant. But the thought of consuming something like that made him turn green, especially since it was Inui that was handing over bottles after bottles of milk to him.

'Nasty Yuck' Ryoma thought, but obliviously he didn't notice his boyfriend off the courts watching him with intent.

Inui of course derived pleasure from making the poor golden eye boy consume things to his displeasure. The same could be said when he stuffed his Inui juice into everyone around him. However, he was very disappointed when it came to Fuji of all people. That tensai always seem to be smiling, even after drinking some of his concoctions that it made him absolutely unhappy, but then that was why he strived day in day out to try to make the tensai flinch and throw up.

The only problem was that Inui didn't realize that sometimes it wasn't wise to piss off a tensai. This will later on result in his demise.

However, feeling pity on his boyfriend, Syusuke walked over taking away the bottle of milk and caressing wonder boy's hair. "Sa, let me help you."

Ryoma glared at Fuji, "What are you going to do? Drink it for me? How would that help me?"

'Fufufufu' Fuji chuckled, making the regulars around them shiver in fear. Eiji had by this time notice the evil glint in his best friend's eyes and decided to hide behind Oishi using him as a human shield away from those scary eyes.

"No. Not at all Ryo-chan." Fuji teases.

'Ryo-chan?' This drew several eyebrows up into the air. The words 'huh,' 'what the hell' and other tenacious cuss words came over all the occupants of the court's mind.

Smiling at those around him, Fuji bent down and kissed Ryoma, earning a groan from the shorter boy. Then all of a sudden choking noises were heard as everyone paused in their confusion. They started to stare when they noticed Fuji lifting up Ryoma, and deepening the kiss.

Hot smoke slid all around the court and fan girls slunk off the side to swoon from the agony of such a public display from their local hotties. Fuji opened his eyes and smirked against Ryoma's mouth as he parted, giving a subtle lick to the boy's cherry tinted lips.

Ryoma, feeling out of breath glared at him. Huffing, he turned away and started to sulk. Fuji slid up his sleeve and with a 'clang,' a bottle hit the floor with the words 'milk' labeled on it.

By what Inui could tell the bottle was empty, scribbling in his notebook obviously turned on by the display by the tensai, he slowly slid his eyes to where Kaidoh sat with his back turned to what happened.

Not caring if he was seen, Fuji flicked his tongue out to lick the droplets of milk that still clung to his hand. Obviously enjoying the exchange of fluids between him and his koi. A smirk twitched on his face as he draped his arm around Ryoma, "Milk does a body good."

Flushing Ryoma tugged his cap down over his eyes, "you and your damn tricks."

"Sa, Sa." Was the only words Fuji commented as both of them exit the courts. 

Owari

Note: if your wondering when Fuji open the bottle and drank the milk. Remember Fuji is good at many things including magic stuff. Coughs

However for those that want an explanation. Glares at Sani-ne

Fuji distracted people in his trick.

Syusuke walked over, taking away the bottle of milk and caressing wonder boy's hair. "Sa, let me help you." 

He distracted them when he caressed Ryoma. He then hid the milk bottle in his sleeve after opening it not in sight...then he laughed

'Fufufufu' Fuji chuckled making the regulars around them shiver in fear. Eiji had by this time notice the evil glint in his best friend's eyes and decided to hide behind Oishi using him as a human shield away from those scary eyes.

Sending fear into people and Ryoma obviously was bent on other facts like reasoning at the time

"No. Not at all Ryo-chan." Fuji teased.

'Ryo-chan?' This drew several eyebrows up into the air. The words 'huh' 'what the hell' and other tenacious cuss words came over all the occupants of the court's mind.

Then he teased Ryoma and the kid's eyes are block by his hat and it freak out people around them with questions then...he drank milk and kissed Ryoma! The bottle is slid into his inner sleeve at this time..as he lift Ryoma kissing him hence why there are droplets on his hand and sleeve.

Fuji slid up his sleeve and a clang of a bottle hit the floor with the words 'milk' label on it...By what Inui could tell the bottle was empty.

The bottle was empty but it still had some left in it so-it leaked out

Not caring if he was seen Fuji flicker his tongue out to lick the droplets of milk that still clinged to his hand.

And that is the trick!


End file.
